


naba gelyo 14

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	naba gelyo 14

"Waxaad," ayay tidhi, jeestay, oo wejigiisuu, lahaa ayuu la filayaa in ay arkaan show Ragga iyada oo ku (Maad iyadu u siiyo isaga in aanay ahayn cadaalad ah) "'s cudurka. Xidhay, Jaime maanta gadood ka."

"Kaliya isku dayaya in ay kaa caawiyaan." Gacmihiisa ayuu saaray.

Indhaheedii in ay ha'ayadaas u baraf buluug murugo-caro ahayd qurux badan. Waxa ay ahayd mid aad u la yaab leh. Wuxuu lahaa ma khamri badan. Daqiiqad keliya, Laakiinse, wuxuu ogol yahay inuu noqdo ahaan.

Oo isna wuxuu u hurgufay. "Waxaan u socday waxay leeyihiin qubays kulul. By dhan yahay, halkan joogo, oo la canaanan, haddii in u muuqataa sida ay noqon kartaa madadaalo."

Dhexgalka oo dhammuna wuxuu ahaa halkii looga xumaado, marka laga reebo iyada oo la isticmaalayo magaciisa dhabta ah, laakiin qubayska ku sameeyeen hagaajiyo oo uu niyadda. In kasta oo uu ku casile dheer ah ku qoynin ahayd dheer ka dib uu ka baxay helay ka hor inta Brienne soo laabtay qolka.

Waxa uu surwaal uu gashaday, laakiin wuxuu weli joogay ceelbardaale, iyo mashquul gacmaheeda dhex timaheeda in ay qalalaan, si ay u fiirso marka uu gacmihiisa weyn garbihiisa gelin ahayd, wax twinged in uu qoorta. Gacmihiisa ayuu jirku oo grimaced. Waxa aan shaki ku eedayn dhagaxyada waxay ka seexday habeenkii la soo dhaafay.

Brienne wejigiisii mar kale ka kooban, laakiin luuqa ka badan intii caadiga ahayd, nabar cusub si ay ugu muuqdaan cas halkii laga welwelo. Isagoo si ay khushuuc, dabadeedna waxay bilowday inay ka soo saarto qaar ka mid ah iyada oo hubka u. Waxay bilaabeen in qabanayaan this isaga ku saabsan ayaa hadda, haddii uu marna helay fursad si aad u aragto maqaarka more.

"Ma waxaad rabtaa qubeyska?" ayuu soo jeediyey, isagoo intaa ku daray, "Oo xataa waxaan yeelan karaan iyaga ugu soo celiyaan biyaha cusub."

"Ma aha in aad kula halkan."

"Waxaan xidhi karin indhahayga."

Markaasay isagii siisay eegtid oo shakisanyihiin, laakiin wuxuu u maleeyey waxaa jiray gargaarka yar oo ku jira, oo dhulkoodii ayay Badinage in uu sheegi weyday ilmada ahaayeen.

"Xitaa haddii aad indhahaaga yihiin, waxaas," ayay tidhi, "Waxaan ma uu doonaynin."

"Hadda in u muuqataa mid aad u cabbur. Aan xuso dhiig. I, kaliya waxa ay soo jeediyeen, maxaa yeelay aad sida faras urin."

Brienne tallaabay isaga ka soo hor si gelin iyada suunka seef miiska ka badan. "Urka xayawaan Better badan Dibiga ee aan cisa lahayn."

"Oh, in aannu mar kale aniga iga hadlayay ... Waxaad tahay sida shareerad leh xarig ka jabay."

"Haddii aad aragto adiga oo ereyadayda, waa in runta qaar ka mid ah iyaga oo ku."

"Bal kaalay halkan oo qoortay ii saaran xoqin," ayuu yiri, oo fadhiya geesta sariirta. "Waxaan ku gaadhi karin halka ku xanuunaysa."

Waxay u eegay weyn garabka isaga at. "Waxaad naftaada illoobin, fiiri, Ma mid ka mid ah dhillo kasta oo aad bixisay."

"Haa, haa tahay, waxay yihiin jidka oo dhan qeybta hoose oo anna uma aanan u malaynayso in aad iga rabay inuu keeno mid ka mid ah ilaa ..."

"Xoq qoortaada."

"Waxaan kaliya ayaa sheegay I ma gaadhi karto! Sidaa sababta aan weydiisan, sababta lahaa ayaan ku bixiso wax marka aad u sameyn karto shan daqiiqo for free?"

"Oo weliba rag guursan weli tag dhillo kasta."

"Ma weydiisanaya gacantaada ku jira guurka ama fuck a, markaa waxaad ku joojin kartaa dhib iyo hesho halkan?"

Waxay Condi at ah ee u dhaxeeya, Qunyar.

"Haddii aad ka cabsi inay i taaban."

"Anigu ma cabsan inaad aad taaban badan ayaan ahay si uu u qabto toorreey ah ee caloosha iyo soo baxay jiid ka leex-aad."

"Waa in aan Brienne."

"Ma aad Brienne. Waxaan ahay Ninna Brienne. Iyo aanan duugi doonta qoortaada."

"Ha ii aad tusto sida loo sameeyo," ayuu yiri, engagingly-"iyo here waa toorreey," ayuu u soo jiido isagoo boot iyo inaanu kordhin iyada si, "Haddii aan ku xumayso aad, waxaana u isticmaali iga gees ah."

Waxay u yimid oo ku fadhiistay sariirtii ku agtiisa, si tartiib ah, sida haddii uu ahaa is qaadsiiyo, laakiin waxay mindidii buu u qaaday, farahaaga iyada xiritaanka agagaarka inaanu lafta.

Jaime gaarey in ka badan oo gacanta fudud on dambe ee iyada qoorta gelin, dareensan murqaha waqti xitaa in qaawanaanta gacmogashi. Wuxuu ku arki karin, iyada oo isaga daawashada soo baxay iyada oo aragtida durugsan magaalooyinka.

Waxa uu dalbaday cadaadis leh suulka iyo faraha, iyo iyada oo ka dhigtay codka yar, laakiin ma guurto, sidaas darteed wuxuu qiyaasay insides uu ku jiray ammaan ah oo xilligan. Wuxuu sii socdaan band ee muruqa on garbaha iyada, iyo in yar ka sarreeya iyada kalxan, laakiin waxay ahayd taxadir in aadan ka habaabay oo u dhow xagga hore ee qoorta, daristay dhigi lahaa iyada habdhiska. Ka dib markii dhawr daqiiqadood madaxa Brienne sudhay holiyaan u ogolaanaysaa salaysayn khalkhalgelinta.


End file.
